Kill Shot
by Virginie31
Summary: SPOILER 4x09. Ma vision des choses suite au visionnage de la bande annonce et des sneak peeks de l'épisode. Rating T pour plus de sécurité. Réédition le 23/01/12 pour remettre les ";" et les séparations effacés par le site lors de la première publication.


De retour après une longue période sans poster/écrire. Un différend avec ma muse...

Voici un OS assez court sur l'épisode Kill Shot, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir dans la BA et les sneak peek.

Enjoy !

- **Killshot **-

Depuis quelques semaines, les choses se remettaient petit à petit en place dans la vie de Kate. Sa thérapie lui offrait l'introspection qu'elle n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de faire, elle s'ouvrait peu à peu à l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait en retour et elle parvenait à penser un peu moins à l'enquête sur le meurtre de sa mère.

Et puis parfois, la vie décide que vous n'avez pas eu votre dose de malheur, alors elle choisit d'en rajouter une couche. Comme ça, sans prévenir, histoire de voir ce que vous êtes capables d'endurer.

oOoOoOo

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'elle avait vu le corps blême de la victime allongé sur le trottoir et les contours sanguinolents d'une blessure bien trop semblable à la sienne. Lanie avait confirmé ce qu'elle pensait : _morte sur le coup_, et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander : _pourquoi elle et pas moi ?_

Accroupie à côté du corps, elle eut un instant l'impression de se voir elle-même couchée là, morte. Elle releva la tête vers Castle et remarqua l'ombre qui passait dans ses yeux. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à qui ça faisait cet effet.

Plus tard ce jour-là, elle fut la première à entrer dans l'appartement en réfection qui avait servi de pas de tir au sniper. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur l'arme et elle prit une brève inspiration. Elle s'approcha et posa fébrilement sa main sur le fusil ; elle sentit son pouls accélérer et une douleur sourde se réveilla dans sa poitrine. Elle inspira profondément et laissa la détective en elle émerger totalement. Il fallait que l'aspect froid et analytique de sa personnalité prenne le dessus.

Elle se saisit de l'arme et regarda à travers le viseur ; c'est à peine si elle distinguait l'endroit où le corps de la victime avait été retrouvé. Le coupable était un professionnel, aucun doute possible là-dessus.

oOoOoOo

Elle était rentrée chez elle alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune piste tangible. Castle lui avait juré qu'ils le retrouveraient et elle lui avait presque ri au nez. Elle ne voulait pas de belles paroles elle voulait traquer ce type et le faire enfermer. Une part d'elle espérait qu'il résisterait, parce qu'elle voulait vraiment lui loger une balle entre les deux yeux.

Elle en était là de ses amères réflexions lorsqu'un bruit bien trop familier déchira l'air. Elle se leva en vitesse, totalement paniquée, renversa la table basse et s'entailla le bras contre le plateau en verre. Elle n'y prêta pas tout de suite attention : il fallait qu'elle ferme les stores pour que le tireur n'ait plus de visibilité.  
>Elle resta prostrée contre le mur une bonne partie de la soirée, le cœur battant.<p>

Aucun autre coup de feu ne se fit entendre ; en bas de chez elle, deux automobilistes remplissaient un constat.

oOoOoOo

Elle attendait de lui qu'il lui donne un remède efficace pour empêcher les événements de la veille au soir de se reproduire ; il lui proposait de prendre son mal en patience. Elle évoqua les médicaments ; il répondit que ça pouvait aider, mais que le temps était le meilleur allié pour réduire le traumatisme. Le temps était justement ce qui lui manquait : il y avait un sniper en ville et il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse respirer. Il émit l'hypothèse qu'elle se retire de l'enquête, mais c'était mal la connaître.

Jamais elle ne ferait une telle chose.

oOoOoOo

Ils avaient finalement une piste et elle était en train de courir après leur principal suspect. Elle avait semé Castle ; la volonté d'arrêter ce type semblait décupler ses capacités physiques. Elle voyait l'homme vingt mètres devant elle, au bout du couloir, prêt à sortir par la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'escalier de secours. Elle lui hurla de s'arrêter. Il se retourna et dans un malin sourire, il mima un revolver avec ses doigts et tira.

La crise de panique l'envahit dans la seconde qui suivit le moment où la balle imaginaire sortait de l'extrémité de son index. Elle sentit ses poumons se vider de tout l'air qu'ils contenaient et des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, incapable de retenir ses sanglots. Elle détestait ce que l'homme qui lui avait tiré dessus avait fait d'elle. Elle détestait n'être plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle voulait faire sortir cette peur irrationnelle de son être, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l'y aider.

La voix de Castle se fit entendre ; il l'appelait. Elle cria au milieu de ses sanglots et ce fut suffisant pour qu'il la retrouve. Elle ne lutta pas lorsqu'il la serra un peu maladroitement contre lui. Elle laissa ses larmes rouler, totalement prisonnière des bras de son partenaire. Il resta silencieux et elle lui en fut reconnaissante ; elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre que tout irait bien, parce que ce n'était pas vrai : rien n'irait bien avant longtemps.

Elle l'entendit proposer de la raccompagner et elle acquiesça doucement, intérieurement terrorisée à l'idée de se retrouver seule chez elle.

Elle fut étonnée de constater qu'il faisait presque nuit quand ils rejoignirent la voiture. Assise sur le siège passager, elle laissait son regard errer sur le paysage urbain, se demandant constamment où se trouvait le tueur. Elle avait entendu Castle tenir Ryan et Esposito informés. Nul doute que les gars travailleraient d'arrache-pied toute la nuit pour lui mettre la main dessus. Elle avait du mal à admettre qu'elle était en train de lâcher l'affaire, mais un rapide coup d'œil au profil de son partenaire lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas la peine qu'elle imagine y retourner.

Elle lui devait sans doute bien ça après tout, il était toujours là pour elle.

oOoOoOo

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où la voiture s'arrêta qu'elle réalisa qu'il l'avait ramenée au loft. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils légèrement haussés. Il s'attendait à cette réaction, parce qu'il la regardait d'un air déterminé. Elle n'eut pas besoin qu'il prononce un mot pour comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'il la laisse seule ce soir.

Ils arrivèrent sur le pallier et il ouvrit la porte. Il lui demanda de patienter dans le hall ; elle ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi tant elle était épuisée. Il l'appela quelques secondes plus tard et elle vit qu'il avait fermé tous les stores de l'appartement. Elle le regarda et les larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur le visage fatigué de la détective. Il s'approcha et la serra contre lui.

- Tout ira bien maintenant, dit-il simplement.

Et elle le crut. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que ces paroles qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre lui apporteraient autant de réconfort. Elle sentit l'écrivain s'écarter d'elle et lui prendre la main. Elle se laissa guider jusqu'à sa chambre et hésita un instant. Il sentit sa réticence et se tourna vers elle.

- Je crois que l'on a besoin de dormir, murmura-t-il.

Elle acquiesça doucement, lâcha sa main et se dirigea vers le lit. C'était simple, finalement.  
>Elle s'allongea et se tourna vers Castle, qui venait également de s'installer. Elle se perdit un instant dans son regard et il dut lire qu'elle réclamait silencieusement sa présence, parce qu'il glissa vers elle et qu'il l'entoura de ses bras.<p>

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir fébrile et se blottit tout à fait contre lui.

Au moment où le sommeil l'emportait, elle prit conscience que Castle était un ingrédient primordial du remède qui l'aiderait à vaincre son traumatisme.

- Fin -


End file.
